the Phantomhive demon cat
by That-demoncat
Summary: Ciel is given a demon cat, what on earth with she so the the place. Male characters x oc. I do not own rights to black butler


Dear Earl Phamtomhive,

I have heard about the loss of your loyal pet Pluto, so keeping your allergies in mind, I have supplied you with a new companion who will hopefully take on his role and more in your manor.

Her majesty

Queen Victoria

** Sebastian pov **

"Young master, what does the letter say?" I ask smirking as Finny places down a decent sized crate on the pavement in the back garden.

"The queen has supplied us a replacement for Pluto, apparently this one won't affect my allergies so it probably won't be a cat" I instantly feel slightly disappointed as Snake walks over with a crowbar.

"Smile, can I open this? Asks Emily" Snake says looking down at his feet as he stands next to the crate.

"Yes, you can open it Snake" Ceil says relaxing as Snake pries the crate open. With the top removed the sides fell down as if by design to show something that caused a look of horror on the young master's face.

It was a large pure black cat with spikes running down its spine, there was also a set of sharp teeth shown in its neutral state as well as it appearing to have soft fur.

"What the hell is that thing Sebastian?" ceil yells as I walk over and scratch it behind the ear after waving Snake away.

"Isn't it obvious young master, it is a demon cat."

"What is demon cat?" he yells at me and I sigh.

"It is similar to what Pluto was, with the ability to change form and having rather unnatural abilities. To be precise the cats do not flare allergies and some have the ability to speak" I get a purr from the large feline as she digs into the blankets she was bedded in and I turn around to face him.

"I do not believe that one bit" Ceil sticks up his nose at this, as a new voice join the conversation.

"I speak" a soft voice comes from behind me.

In the blankets there is a girl sitting there covering herself with a small blanket. She has what appears to be long black hair in a mess on her head; she had bright red eyes that looked beautiful on that face.

xx ? pov xx

I sit there in my pile of blankets as they stare at me confused.

"How good is your English?" the little boy asks me, he is in a green suit and is wearing an eye patch with dark hair.

"No good" I say trying to use as much English as I can.

"Sebastian" he says looking at the tall black haired male who was standing in front of me. Wait... dangly things. I start batting at the tails on his coat playfully. "Get her dressed and then take her to my study."

"As you wish master" He bows slightly making me stretch up higher to hit at the tails on his jacket before he turns around to look at me. "Please cover yourself it isnt decent" I look down to see my blanket fell to my lap and I quickly pull it up to cover myself.

"S-sorry" I stutter as I try to get onto my new legs and falling forward slightly knocking into Sebastian.

"Here this will help" he picks me up I his arms gently with a smile as I purr slightly. "For your information his soul is mine to claim" He smiles again showing sharp teeth and I smile in return as we enter the household.

Sebastian helps me get dressed into a simple felt black dress, he is a good butler seeing as he done it with a blindfold on. After that he decides to comb my hair so it falls nicely on my back, I twitch my ears when he uncovers them and I smile at the look on his face, I had a pair of small black cat ears sticking out from the top of my head.

I smirk as he looks surprised and I start purring as he scratches behind one of them, Damn that demon, he knows how to make a cat happy.

"The young master would like to see you now" Sebastian says after two minutes of that and I nod weakly yawning.

I get on my legs shaking due to not being able to walk correctly and I grab his arm for safety and Sebastian knocked the door before leading me in on weak legs.

"h-h-hello" I stutter as I try to act confident in front of the small boy who was dressed like an Earl. The young boy stands up and I notice he is smaller than me by a lot.

"Hello there, I am Ciel Phantomhive, the earl of this manor. First things first, what is your need to be here? I know the queen sent you but why did you agree?" He asks sitting on his seat.

"Queen sent me and used to be friends with doggie" I look at him as Sebastian brings a seat over for me to sit on.

"So you knew Pluto before. Well are you happy to work for me?" He asks resting his head on his hand.

"No, need contract" I say as I hear Sebastian snicker behind me at the look in Ciels eye. I realize he is scared and help him calm down "won't effect other contract, Just means I have to obey you, no strings attached besides that you need to provide my needs" I say smiling at him.

"What is your needs then?" He asks sighing.

"food, water, bed and work" I tell him as Sebastian comes into my line of sight and confirms what I am saying.

"Fine then where shall it go?" Ciel sighs as he walks round to stand idiot of me. I look over his body and grab his hand before biting down on it and then running my tongue over it as he finches in pain. I remove my mouth from his hand and there is a small mark like a smudged paw print between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Done" I say sticking out my tongue where there is a similar mark which is bleeding weakly.

"anyway what is your name, I never asked" Ciel asks.

"You pick master" I smirk as I scratch behind my ear uncomfortably

"Lily, that shall be your name from this moment on" he concludes as Sebastian helps me stand up again. He looks at my struggle "Sebastian teach her decent English and help her regain the ability to walk without struggle."

"There will be another new member to the staff here" Sebastian says to a group of people as I hide behind him. "She has the same abilities as Pluto did" as he says this the boy with a straw hat sobs "She needs to learn to walk properly due to her enjoying her animal forms a lot as well as needing to learn to speak decent English"

"Who is it then?" A harsh English voice says and I cower behind him even more. Damn I want to change even more.

"This is lily" Sebastian moved slightly so I can see the others. There is a red headed maid with extremely thick glasses. The gardener I saw earlier, he wore a very simple outfit and he looked kinda cute. There was also another boy who grabbed my attention.

He wore a similar outfit to Sebastian but he was very different appearance with pure white hair, scales dotted around his face he also kept a snake around his neck that looked so pretty with it's scales.

"Hello" The snake distracts me "sorry, can I hold your snake?" I ask the scaled boy reaching up to touch it.

He nods handing me the black and red snake before I sit on the floor and cries my legs playing with it.

"Aww she's a cute one, yes she is" The red headed maid says as she watches me, I look up to see all of them smiling at me as I sit there.

"We might as well introduce ourselves" the man in a white jacket speaks up "I'm Baldroy but you can call me Bard" he smiles down at me.

"B-Bard" I say focusing on pronouncing his name correctly as I lets the snake curl around my hand.

"Aww so cute, I'm called Meyrin" the girl says again, "can you say that?" She asks si look up at her.

"Mey... Rin... Meyrin" I say as they smile at me even more as Sebastian walks out.

"Aww say Finny, please say it" the boy says it smiling as the scaled boy sits next to me placing another around my neck.

"Finny" I swear that was the easiest to pronounce.

I could get used to this


End file.
